


Taking Care

by amy_star



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Set post-Smackdown 9/27/16.





	Taking Care

“Dammit!” Dean punched the wall of his dressing room. 

“Calm down, babe. You aren’t going to win any matches with a broken hand.” You gently took his left fist and began unwrapping the tape on it. 

“I know,” he sighed. “I’m just… it really pisses me off to lose two in a row due to cheating. If you beat me clean, fine. Then you were the better man. But to take a great match and ruin the finish by cheating fucks over me *and* the fans. No one wins… except AJ. And that? That pisses me off.” He pulled his hand away and angrily tore the last of the tape from his wrist before biting into the tape on the right and yanking it off. He looked at the swelling knuckles on his hand and stalked over to the sink and ran cold water over it for a moment before staring into the mirror with a blank expression.

You knew what that meant. He didn’t want to upset you so his angry monologue was being switched to an internal one, and usually one that was more self-blaming than anything he’d be willing to say out loud. Sometimes – usually – Dean was his own worst critic, and it drove you nuts. Not in a good way. It had been happening more and more over the last week or so. You’d only been together a few months, since just before Money in the Bank. He’d called you his good luck charm since then… up until Backlash.

“Give me your hand,” you commanded. Wordlessly he complied, not even drying it off. That was another bad sign. He also had the ability to half-listen to you, follow instructions, all while giving most of his attention and energy to the terrible voices in his head berating him for whatever perceived failure had happened. This was going to take some real intervention, and you knew just how to get his attention…

You gently manipulated his hand. The knuckles were red, one slightly split, and a little swollen. You were able to move all the knuckles and press everywhere except the split knuckle without any real reaction from him, so a little ice and rest and he’d be good to go in a day or so. 

He’d been in the last match of the night so the arena was mostly clear of talent. It was go-home day, the last show of the loop, so people were either going out to celebrate or back to the hotel to pack for early-morning flights, so no one was sticking around if they didn’t have to. Cena used his bus instead of a locker room, and AJ demanded “championship privileges” like a separate locker room and in-room catering instead of sharing the dining hall. His was the only bag left.

You walked over to the door and locked it. You also flicked off some of the lights, which finally got Dean’s attention.

“Babe? What’s going on?”

You didn’t answer him. You walked past him, to the showers. This late in the day, there wasn’t a ton of hot water left, but that was okay. You made sure you were alone in there, then began to strip.

Dean came around the corner to find you down to your bra and panties. He cocked his head to the side and watched as you took them off too, leaving your clothes in a heap by the wall. You beckoned him forward wordlessly. He stepped toward you somewhat hesitantly. This was a new situation, so he wasn’t sure if your silence meant anger, or pity, or something else. 

You knelt down and unlaced his boots, then unbuckled his belt and yanked it free of the loops on his jeans. He kicked the boots off as you stood up to pull his shirt over his head, then knelt down again and pulled his jeans and boxers down with one swift movement. He stepped out of them as you turned to the showers and began the water, running it as hot as you could get it.

You turned back around to find him standing still, watching you with wide eyes. You could read the emotion in them: arousal, anger, and fear of disappointing you in almost equal amounts.

“Get in,” you said. He quickly stepped past you and under the weak spray of water. You stood on tiptoe and pulled him down to kiss you. He tentatively placed his hands on your waist as you threaded your hands into his hair at the back of his neck. You gently pulled back from the kiss and rested your foreheads together. “I need you to listen to me. You did everything right tonight. In my eyes, and your fans’ eyes, you’re the rightful champ. It doesn’t reflect badly on anyone but AJ that he grabbed your pants, or on Cena, who should know better than to distract the ref during a championship match. There was nothing you could do.”

He stiffened and pulled back a little before practically growling out, “I shoulda known. I should expect that kinda shit to happen. It’s how it always happens. The last 2 years of my life have been nothing but a shit show of missed opportunities and being fucked over. I swore to myself that I would never let that happen again once I won the title. And here I am, back in the same mess. Back to being a loser.” The anger in his eyes dimmed to sadness.

It killed you to know that it took so little for Dean’s self-esteem to start crumbling. He was such a hard worker, taking on so much and asking practically nothing in return. “Dean. You aren’t a loser. Not by any means. Yes, you lost tonight, but that doesn’t define you. You’re the guy who takes a beating then comes back stronger. And if you need to lean on me, do it. For God’s sake, that’s what couples do for each other. Let me take some of that baggage you’re carrying.” 

That finally got a slight smile from him. “Really? Does that mean you’re going to carry the suitcases tonight?” You knew he was using humor to deflect from what he’d just said, but it was at least a step in the right direction. 

“Shut up, asshole. You want to talk about luggage now? When we’re in a shower together?” You kissed his neck and bit down lightly on his collarbone.

“No ma’am. Definitely not.” His grin grew as he finally let his hands roam your wet body. You practically purred with enjoyment as he grabbed your ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Good. Because I had other plans for your tongue.”

“Oh really. And what would that be?” he said, sticking it out at you.

You twined your arms around his neck and kissed him again before grabbing the soap from the ledge, lathering your hands before handing it off to him. “First, the water’s gonna get real cold real quick. And I sure as hell don’t want that to happen when we’re in the middle of something interesting.” You stepped closer to him, and began to massage his chest with your soapy hands, raking your nails lightly through his chest hair. You loved the planes of his chest, and traced them down past his abs and into the v of his hips, then stroking back up, just enjoying the feel of him, warm and pliant in your hands.

He returned the favor, smoothly gliding his hands along your sides, then back up to cup your breasts, tweaking the nipples with his thumbs. He already knew all your favorite places to be touched, and just how to do it to drive you out of your mind. “Sounds like you do have a plan,” he said, smirking as you threw your head back in pleasure. 

He took advantage and dipped his head to drop kisses along your neck and collarbone, pausing to nibble at your earlobe before returning to your shoulder and sucking a mark into the skin there, making you shiver in anticipation. You busied your own hands on his cock, already hard from pleasing you. You used the slickness from the soap and began stroking him firmly but slowly, delighting in the growl it brought from him. 

“So that’s how you want to play it? Teasing? I can do that all night, baby,” he whispered in your ear.

“Mmm… no, that’s not the plan,” you said, dropping to your knees in front of him. You kept stroking him while looking up at him, a mischievous smile on your face.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ambrose.” You stuck your tongue out at him then used it to swirl around the head of his cock before licking a stripe up the underside. He hissed in a breath and you took the head of his cock into your mouth, sucking gently and letting it back out with a slight pop. You slowly took as much as you could back in then bobbed back and forth, matching the movements of your head to the twisting strokes of your hand at a steady pace, keeping it up until a string of cuss words erupted from Dean.

“Stop, stop, stop. I don’t want this to end yet.” You reluctantly pulled back as he lifted you back to standing. He was ungodly beautiful this close to coming apart in your hands. It gave you almost as much pleasure to do this as he took in it. 

You hadn’t noticed, but the water had turned fully cold so Dean ushered you out of the shower and over to a chair around the corner and sat you down in it. “Dean, I-“

He cut you off. “I get it. You wanted to cheer me up. Tonight should be about what I want, right? Well, I want to do this.” Anticipation and desire curled in your stomach as he knelt between your legs and just stared for a second. “Even your pussy is beautiful.” 

Your hips bucked as he licked a stripe down to your core. “Like that?” You didn’t answer, just pushed your hands into his hair and tugged him back to you. He chuckled and started teasing you in earnest. Feather-light licks to your clit, then probing deeper into your folds, finally tongue-fucking you while using his nose to nudge your clit as you moaned out his name. Dean was better at this than anyone else you’d ever been with, and every time was different but amazingly good. You felt the pressure start to build until you were begging for more. He finally added a finger, then a second, curling upwards as you began to thrust your hips to meet him. He was able to find places you didn’t even know existed to wring more pleasure from you. “Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” He didn’t give you a chance to answer before sucking your clit into his mouth and that was it. You came, seeing stars and keening his name.

“I still want you inside me.” 

“Your wish is my command, baby.” He pulled you up off the chair and sat in it, letting you get on top. You reached back and grabbed him, guiding him to your slick opening. He dropped his head back as you slowly took his length inside you. “Oh God, you feel so good around me.” He tightened his hands on your hips, setting a pace for you.

Still sensitive, the world narrowed down to the sensation of him inside you. You were making wordless cries as he reached out and captured one of your nipples with his tongue, and then used his teeth to gently scrape the tip. 

“Goddamn, doll. You look like a goddess, riding my cock like that. You’re so gorgeous, all blissed out like that.” In response, you sped up the pace, leaving him unable to speak. You leaned backward, changing the angle and allowing him access to your clit and he took it. He slid a hand between you and rubbed your sensitive nub, and you came screaming his name.

“Jesus, fuck, baby, I can’t hold back anymore,” he said. Another couple thrusts from underneath you and he came too, with a string of curse words.

He pulled you back forward, letting you rest your heads together for a moment, as you regained your breath. Finally you stood up, balancing on his chest with one hand. Your legs were like jelly so it wasn’t particularly graceful, and he watched you with an amused grin.

“If me being upset and pissed off gets me this, I might just have to become a full-time miserable bastard,” he laughed. 

“Did it work? Do you feel better?” You turned back to face him. 

“I didn’t expect to, but I do. If nothing else I feel like the world champ of fucking right now,” he drawled as he stretched and got off the chair.

“You are. I’m gonna get you a belt that says that for your birthday,” you said with a smile. You threw his clothes at him as you hunted down your own. “Now how do you feel about going back to the hotel for round two? I’m seriously worried about getting locked in the arena…”


End file.
